Testing, Testing, One Two Three
by A Field of Starlight
Summary: The nations take a standardized test in World History. Oh great. Just great... Oneshot, supposed to be funny but it probably isn't. Rated for Romano.


Author's Note: It's that time of year again. Time for final exams. That means standardized tests. I hate standardized tests. So yeah.

This is what happens when my Hetalia obsession meets my hate for standardized tests. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Or standardized tests. Not that I would want to. Standardized tests, I mean, not Hetalia. I would love to own Hetalia, but that's not possible...

* * *

**Test Time**

* * *

The nations filed into the classroom.

"Ve... Germany, I'm scared..."

*sigh* "Italy, there's nothing to be scared of. It's just a history test."

"Hai. It should be easy for you, Italy-kun."

"Do we have to do this, Iggy?"

"For the last time, yes, America! Now shut up."

"Ohonhonhon... l'Angleterre needs some calming, no?"

"Aiyaaa... Not again aru..."

"Don't worry, China, soon there will be no cause to argue. All will become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"THE AWESOME ME WILL NOT BE TAKEN BY RUSSIA! Kesesesese!"

*CLANG* "Shut up, Prussia, or I will be forced to use this again!"

"... Ah... I need a piano..."

"PIANOS ORIGINATED IN ME, DA ZE!"

"Ah... Tomatoes..."

"Shut up, you tomato bastard."

"This will be, like, so much fun!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, Russia's here..."

"R-Russia? I-I d-don't l-l-like R-Russia... EEP!"

"LATVIAAA!"

"HAHA! I'll get a better score on this test than all of you! Especially jerk England!"

"... Eh..."

They settled into their seats. Everyone glanced at Sealand, wondering what the micronation was doing there, but decided not to ask.

"Alright, let's do a roll call." The test proctor picked up her clipboard and read out the names.

"Beilschmidt, Gilbert."

"THE AWESOME ME IS HERE!"

"Beilschmidt, Ludwig."

"Here."

"Bonnefoy, Francis."

"Ohonhonhon... I am here."

"Braginski, Ivan."

"Da, I am here."

"Carriedo, Antonio Fernandez."

"Hola!"

"Edelstein, Roderich"

"Present."

"Galante, Raivis."

"Uh... here?"

"Honda, Kiku."

"Present."

"Héderváry, Elizaveta."

"Here."

"Im, Yong Soo."

"HERE, DA ZE!"

"Jones, Alfred F."

"HAHAHA! THE HERO IS HERE!"

"Kirkland, Arthur."

"Present."

"Kirkland, Peter."

"HERE! RIGHT HERE! RECOGNIZE MY SOVEREIGNTY!"

"Laurinaitis, Toris."

"Present."

"Lukasiewicz, Feliks"

"I'm, like, right here!"

"Vargas, Feliciano."

"Ve... Here!"

"Vargas, Lovino."

"Hmph... Here."

"von Bock, Eduard."

"Present."

"Wang, Yao."

"Present, aru."

"And Williams, Matthew."

"... here..."

"OK, so that's all of you!" The proctor put down her clipboard and picked up her manual. "Alright, bear with me here, I have to read this. Today you will be taking the World History exam..."

_20 minutes later..._

"...You may begin."

20 test papers were opened. And that was when the... well, let's say, situation... began.

"HAHAHA! I'm the HERO! I can answer all of these questions!"

"Shut up, you git, this is a test!"

"But it's so easy, Iggy! HAHAHA!"

"Please be quiet..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

America was soon thrown out of the classroom, and England was given a harsh warning.

A few minutes later, Sealand jumped up.

"WHAT? WHICH JERK MADE THIS TEST? THERE'S NO MENTION OF ME AT ALL!"

"That's because you're not a country! Shut up and get back to work!"

"I will not! Jerk England, trying to tell me what to do!" Sealand ran out of the classroom, and England had no choice but to run after him to make sure he didn't get into any trouble. Somehow, this also caused France to get out of his seat and follow, laughing the whole way. The other nations just stared. Finally, the proctor cleared her throat.

"Um... Please get back to work."

Papers rustled as the nations once again returned to their tests. It was quiet for a while.

But peace was not to last.

"Kesesesese! The Awesome Me is in question 48! Bask in my awesomeness!"

"Sit down right now, Prussia!"

"Aw Hungary! I won't let you ruin my fun! Kesesesese! MY AWESOMENESS WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

CLANG!

"Sit down and shut up, Prussia!"

"Ow... Hungary..."

"I don't think that was a very good idea, Hungary..."

"Be quiet, Austria!"

"Ve, GERMANY! I'm scared!"

"STAY AWAY FROM THE POTATO BASTARD!"

"AH! Fratello, don't do that..."

"Romano, it's not nice to scare your brother! Here, have a tomato!"

"ARGH! SHUT UP!"

CLANG!

"Ow..."

Suddenly, Austria whipped out his piano and began to play a soothing tune.

"OK... let's get you out to the hall..." The proctor quickly ushered Prussia, Hungary, Italy, Romano, and Spain into the hallway. Austria followed, still playing his piano.

The remaining nations shook their heads and continued working in silence. That is, until questions about the rise of the Soviet Union came up.

Latvia whimpered, suddenly getting caught in a memory. "No... No, I don't want to! NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME RUSSIA!"

"LATVIA!" Estonia rushed to Latvia's side as Lithuania hurriedly ran toward Russia, who was generating his creepy purple aura again.

"Kolkolkol..."

"Ah, Mr. Russia, please calm down, he didn't mean it!"

Russia turned on Lithuania, raising his pipe threateningly.

"Hey, Russia, don't you dare, like, hurt Liet!" Poland jumped to his friend's defense.

Russia merely glowed purpler.

The Baltics shrank back, then ran out of the room. Russia chased after them, pipe raised high in the air, and Poland ran after him yelling.

Silence again descended within the room.

Sighing, most of the remaining nations went to work again. Then they reached the section of the test on World War II.

Germany immediately snapped, standing up and saluting the wall. He began to sing.

"Die Fahne hoch! Die Reihen fest geschlossen..."

"Ah... Germany-san? We are not in the 1940's anymore..." Japan, used to this type of behavior, shook Germany's shoulder gently, trying to get him to snap out of it. He wouldn't.

"Ah... Could me and my friend please be excused?" Japan asked the proctor. "I need to dump him in a tank of beer..."

She nodded mutely.

"Arigato..." Japan quietly led Germany out of the room, whispering encouragement as they went.

Korea, tired by now of the test, decided that this was as good of a time as any to jump on China.

"ANIKI! YOUR BREASTS BELONG TO ME, DA ZE!"

China screamed and ran out the door, followed by an enthusiastic Korea.

The proctor sighed and looked out at the empty room. "Well, that's that, I suppose. I guess I'll go home now..."

She gathered her things and walked out of the door.

* * *

**The End.**

"But... I was here the whole time..."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada..."

**The (Real) End.**

* * *

Author's Note: Just... don't ask.

Sorry Canada! But I couldn't resist... Really sorry about that, though.

The song Germany sings is called "Horst-Wessel-Lied". It was the official anthem of the Nazi Party. The line Germany sings can be translated as "The flag on high! the ranks tightly closed". Hope I didn't offend anyone by putting it in there.


End file.
